The Tale of the Flame Pirate
by Le Solitaire Renard
Summary: In a different World of one Piece,three resides a young teen who shall become the Worlds greatest explorer. Sadly a few things will cause him to change his goal as many challenges awaits him and his new Nakama that he will gain across the great blue sea. ACEPTING OCs


**Hey everyone. Welcome to my very first One Piece story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

In North Blue, far out in the ocean, there is an island called Jeweler Island. This island was known for their never ending stores of precious jewels such as red rubies, and emeralds the size of dragon eggs. There were many entrances to these mines spread all over the island, in every town and village, except for one. This town was called Woodville, which was a shipwright town. In the early hours of the morning, the shipwrights have already working, especially the young apprentices, most of them ages fifteen and older.

"Dammit, where is that slacker?" A man who looked about thirty five was looking all over town for his son, but there was no sign of the teen.

His old buddy, Henry was sawing a log near him, and he decided to ask him where his son was.

"Henry, have you seen your lazy student?"

Henry was busy sawing the log, and so over the noise, he couldn't hear the man's question.

"Henry, have you seen my son?" The man repeated his question.

Henry looked up and gave a hearty laugh.

"You looked in the houses, the beach, the base, and your own home, but you forgot his favorite napping spot." Henry pointed to the man's house, but what he was actually pointing to a large tree, close to the bedroom window of his son's. The man started forward, and squinted to see his son in a hammock, sleeping the day away with a strange looking purple fox dozing on his stomach.

"LEONIDAS X. FALCON! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT TREE NOW!" The man roared. "And Kairi!" Kairi was the small, little fox's name.

The booming voice woke the teen and the fox, both of them panicking and thrashing around, until they tumbled out of the twelve foot tree.

"What. The. Hell, Captain Vizio." Leonidas said, rubbing his head painfully. "Leave me alone. And my names Leo."

The middle aged Captain just scratched his blonde hair as he picked up his son by the collar of his shirt. "I don't like that attitude of yours. And for once, boy, call me Dad, would you?"

The teen who had caramel skin that was bronzed from many hours working outside scowled. Not only was he cranky from the rude awakening by his father, he was now extra pissed off from being lifted.

"Put me down, you bastard, or you'll receive a punch to the face." He said coldly.

Just that little remark by his upstart son pushed the button on Vizio. Kairi growled at him as Vizio snarled, "You think you can take me on, you little shit?"

That was all he needed as Leo gave his stepfather one swift punch to the face. With his nose flowing with blood, Vizio slammed his own son hard, into the ground.

As he was about to step on him with his steel toed boot, Leo quickly rolled to dodge the incoming step.

"I dont think i can beat you, I know I can." Leo then stood swiftly onto his feet and tackled his father. They both started to exchange blows in a ball of smoke.

The easiest way to describe them fighting is like two male lions fighting each other tooth and bone for the right to the territory. Both of them were beating the other up, which made the other shipwrights laugh. It was a daily thing, to see them fighting like this.

"Um…shouldn't we stop them?" A new shipwright apprentice from East Blue asked. "They're killing each other." He had absolutely no idea what was going on, so Henry, the shipwright who had been sawing the log decided to tell him.

"Dont worry about those two." He chuckled. "It's just their way of showing their appreciation for each other." Henry had seen these two fight for over five years, and the fights had gotten more aggressive and worse over the years.

"So who always wins?"

Henry boomed in laughter at this. "Just look at the window and enjoy the show."

The young apprentice glanced at the window. So far, nothing was happening, until all of a sudden, a woman that looked like the female version of Leonidas slammed the window open. She had a small, heart tattoo on her cheek and light eyes that looked like they'd normally be happy, but at the moment, those eyes were the scariest thing that that apprentice had seen.

"Hey!" She yelled. She was wearing her bathrobe. "Im trying to cook here, dammit!"

Leo and Vizio, not realizing that it was the younger's mother and the elder's wife, both lashed out at her.

"Shut the hell up, you moron!"

This made her furious. "What did you say, you son of a bitches?!"

When the two brawlers heard her furious voice, they immediate stopped the flurry of punches and looked up in fear.

Vizio was shaking in his boots. "K-Karin, dear?"

Leo's whole body was vibrating, he was shaking so much. "M-Mom?"

Karin, the irked mother and wife, jumped down from the two story house and landed gracefully on the ground, clenching both of her fists. "DON'T DISRESPECT ME!"

Her fists connected soundly with the sides of both of their faces, and caused and explosion of dust, mud, and debris.

As the rubbish subsided, two small craters were formed, where Vizio and Leo lay, unconscious with two, large goose eggs formed on their heads.

"Those two never win. 'cause she always wins." Henry gave a good natured laugh as he watched Karin drag the unconscious duo.

"Good morning Henry." Karin dusted off her hands with a cheerful smile. "Did that new pile of wood arrive yet?"

Henry smiled and nodded respectfully as he pointed to the pier. "Yeah. Its pretty heavy." Its gonna be a four man job for two trips."

"Or just a one woman job They don't call me North's strongest for nothing." Karin was known as North Blue's Strongest, because of her brute strength. She had a nice, curvy body, and people wondered if she was a Devil Fruit User, but that rumor ended once they saw her swimming.

Karin opened the door and flung the two inside as a crash was heard. "I made breakfast. You better be finished with it when I get back."

"H-Hai," Vizio and Leo whimpered.

As the day went by, Leo and his best friend, Rami were now sanding a log.

"Hey, how's the You-Know-What?" Rami knew just by saying this that Leo would catch on.

"Its almost ready."

Just from hearing that, Rami was immediately relieved. "Good. You have three days left of you six year bet with your dad."

"I know."

Six Years Ago;

It was Leo's eleventh birthday, and everyone was having a good time. The cake that Karin made was delicious, the games were so much fun, and all the people in Woodville were having a grand time just socializing with each other.

Except for two people.

"I DONT WANNA BECOME A STUPID MARINE, I WANNA EXPLORE THE WORLD!" A small, indignant voice screamed at the top of its lungs.

Vizio was not amused by this. "A load of bull. What is this? You will follow my footsteps and join the Marines."

The little Leonidas was not agreeing with him and he folded his arms and stuck his bottom lip out, just to show how fed up he was with Vizio. Vizio sighed, and then came up with an alternative.

"Tell you what," He said. "I'll give you six years to escape from this island. If you can, I'll let you go, but if you don't…" He paused for effect. "I'll make you join the Marines…Deal?"

Leo thought long and hard about this. It could be a ploy to get him to join the Marines, because he knew, if he took this deal, his father would most definitely intervene in the escape process, but Vizio may be giving him a chance. "Include Rami too, since he's got no family."

"So…deal?"

"Deal."

Present Time

As Leo stopped sanding the log, Rami looked up. "Whats up with you? Been going back down Memory Lane?"

Leo smirked and looked up at his best friend, sweeping the hair out of his eyes. "By daylight we sailed, there was a cannon ball shot most likely my dad, and it sunk our boat. At night, it was the same. We've went through the same thing over and over and over again, but it hasn't worked. Until now." Leo said, confidently. "This time, we will escape. It took us five, whole years, but this will work!"

Rami grinned and nodded.

"Our plan is…" Leo announced. "Is to build a Caravel class ship and escape. This time, we're ready."

The two boys shouted together. "Grand Line, here we come!"

* * *

How **Was it? Not bad eh? Well anyway I am trying to fill up some OC slots for my you want to join in please PM Me to discuss Review Review Review**


End file.
